


Collisions

by shipperandsinner



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Car Chases, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, My First Fanfic, bethyl, maybe a two shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperandsinner/pseuds/shipperandsinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Beth get into an accident and Beth sustains a minor injury this is what ensues. I just had an idea and wrote this, its my first fanfic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collisions

For a few moments after the collision they are both too shell-shocked to move, although once it kicked in what has happened Daryl is moving, fast from his car furious with the whole ordeal and with himself for wrecking his and someone else’s car. Beth on the other hand didn’t take things so quickly, she is gasping for air, warm liquids seeping down her face, she cannot tell exactly which is blood and which are the tears, she has never been in a car crash and for the life of her can’t figure out what is the next logical move. Pushing the stiff white nylon of the deployed airbag out of her face she vaguely registered a knock on the glass of her convertible and the gruff “ya okay?” from the burly man outside, it wasn’t until the man seemed to register her tears and the blood trickling from her nose that he ripped the door open and scooped her out of the car to help her with her failing attempt at getting free from the vehicle. Her hands were shaking and Daryl couldn’t help thinking about how of all the people to run into it had to be this frail pixie of a human ‘probably has some rich daddy gunna try an’ sue me FUCK’ his consciousness was currently just a stream of attempts to save his own ass and it almost made him laugh when she interrupted his thoughts with “I’m… I’m sor-“she couldn’t finish, it came out in choked sobs, he couldn’t comprehend why she was apologizing to him when he was the one that had swerved into her, the one that had caused her such pain. He reached into his back pocket and fished out a rag with the anticipation that she could wipe up some of the blood and dry her tears but he hesitated when he saw that it had grease all over it but her tiny fingers clamped around it anyway gently doing as anticipated. Beth was kicking herself for showing such emotion this man was staring at her like she was going to combust and she was simply letting him see her as this delicate creature, she was NOT delicate she was strong and it was time to compose herself and start figuring this out. “so…what now? Do we trade licenses or somethin’?” she was running through things she had always been told to do during emergencies when she realized this was probably when they should have exchanged names and license plate numbers “I’m Beth Greene” she reached out her hand and attempted a smile but it hurt her nose ‘I should probably go get that checked out’ . “Daryl” he said refraining from finishing with his last name, Dixon often wasn’t met with kindness and merle didn’t exactly help to fix that “wait here” he said and hesitated for just a moment to make sure she was going to listen to him before turning back to her truck and inspecting the crushed left side of the front of her vehicle where he had attempted to swerve out of the way of another reckless driver but accidently swerved into the car beside him. He slid into the front seat of her vehicle and almost cringed when he noticed specks of blood on the seats and took a moment to glance up at her from behind the slightly cracked windshield noticing that his position behind the wheel of her car had piqued her interest ‘probably thinkin he was gunna steal it’. After finishing his investigation of her car to his satisfaction and realizing that, like her, her car was not in the right shape to be driven home, it was fortunate that Daryl’s truck barely suffered a dent from the exchange. Walking back to her he handed her the keys she had left in the ignition “were gunna have ta’ go find a payphone” and then seeing her confused expression continued on “your car needs to be towed” pulling out her cellphone “why not just use a cellphone?” she implored “don’ have one” he answered and immediately glared at the incredulous look he received “come on I can drive ya to tha’ hospital get that nose checked out, don’t think it’s broken or you’d be hollerin’ but it’d be good ta check” and held on to her elbow, assisting her around to the passenger side of the truck. Daryl helped her into the seat and circled around to the driver’s side, kicking himself for not cleaning the inside of his truck before shuffling her inside it but he wasn’t exactly anticipating getting in an accident or having someone that probably hadn’t even seen a spit bucket before, based on the way she was eyeing it, in his vehicle. Thankfully it wasn’t too long a drive to the nearest hospital and before she knew it they were pulling into a parking space at clinch memorial. Daryl had his door opened and had one foot on the ground when he realized Beth was hesitating, bottom lip sucked into her mouth eyes aimed towards the beige building but glazed over like she was somewhere else, “Beth” he grunted, her name seemingly bringing her back eyes turning to study him before she nodded and got out obviously not entirely thrilled with the prospect of going in. “ya got an issue with hospitals?” he asked her not entirely certain as to why he cared “sorta” she mumbled remembering how she had spent months in here with her mother, how she had only stopped spending months in here three months ago when she passed away, how she had taken up a room in the suicide watch ward after her sister found her with the razor to her wrist. Taking note of her unease at the subject he left her in one of the chairs in the waiting room and returned only after informing the front desk of their presence “he said it’d be around twenty minutes till they can see you” he told her with a hint of frustration in his voice “ya don’t have to wait with me if you don’t want to” though secretly she didn’t want to be alone, it didn’t hurt that she rather enjoyed Daryl’s company but she wasn’t ready to admit that to herself just yet, therefore it came as a comfort when Daryl responded “ain’t got nothin’ better to do”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so as I've stated before this was my first fanfic and its kind of shitty but if you've made it this far oh my god I love you thanks for reading! I'm writing another one that's much longer than this one will be (hoping to make this one two chapters) and I think it might actually be better (I hope so at least) so I wanted to upload this first and see if it gets any better, feel free to add any criticisms you have:) <3


End file.
